


She Blinded Me With Bliss

by pythonfables



Category: Real Person Fiction, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonfables/pseuds/pythonfables
Summary: On the set of a music video about her, Alexa Bliss spends some time with her youngster costars.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. A Simple Act of Charity

Alexa Bliss sat back and chuckled at the situation. A few months earlier her favorite band in the entire world, Bowling For Soup, got in contact and wrote a song about her. WWE caught wind of it and, with their eternal marketing machine rolling, funded a music video. Alexa would star in it, naturally.

For some reason, they decided to have it be a send up of the 80's movie Weird Science, with a couple of kids making their own Alexa Bliss to hang out with. She was a little skeezed out by that at first. Once she learned that she would only have to flaunt herself in her ring gear for a little bit before just hanging out in some comfortable clothes, she was cool with it.

Getting to hang out with the band for a little while on set was great, and the two actors playing the science kids in the video very professional, despite their major requirements being to goof off and have fun. Michael was a bit of a troublemaker between takes, trying to play pranks and a bit obnoxious. But he was a good kid, just had too much energy to burn. Tommy on the other hand was an absolute sweetheart. Very polite and soft-spoken, and just the cutest thing! Once they wrapped for the day and people started going home, the two of them realized that they had been incorrectly informed of the schedule for the day, and their parents wouldn't be along to pick them up for several hours.

Alexa offered to keep them company while the crew struck the set and took off for the day. Part of the remaining set was a bedroom, where the trio decided to kick back and spend their time waiting. She got to know the boys better, learning about their childhood days at school and giving them advice with girls. Eventually, the conversation shifted to the job that day and specifically the script they had been given.

“Seriously, this is a music video. I don't think we actually have any dialogue in this,” complains Michael, the shorter of the two boys. “So why is it so _heavy?_ ”

“I dunno, man,” says Tommy, still carrying a healthy amount of baby fat. “If I had to guess, the writer probably knew that it was mostly going to get tossed out so he just had fun with it.”

“That makes sense to me,” says Alexa, playing with her hair. “But what was that thing with the code word? If you made your own, completely devoted woman, why would you also need an extra thing to make her do whatever you want? Wouldn't she just already do it?”

“Oh yeah!” laughs Tommy. “What was the word again? I didn't really bother memorizing those parts.” Michael thought for a moment before shouting, “LeBrock!” Suddenly, Alexa jumps to her feet in a fashion that can only be described as sarcastic. She wears a blank smile on her face and looks expectantly at the boys. The two of them were startled by her sudden movement and for a moment, puzzled by it as well. It took a moment but they caught on to her little joke.

“Um... do a handstand?” asks Michael, hesitantly. Alexa drops to the floor and quickly pops her legs in the air, doing a handstand for the boys. They notice her using the wall to keep herself up but they were impressed nonetheless.

Tommy thinks for a second before calling out, “Can you do that thing where you're lying on the ground and then jump up to your feet?” Michael looks at him with questioning eyes. “What?” replies Tommy. “I don't know what it's called.” They look back to Alexa who was already on her back. She raises her legs up in the air and quickly shoots them forward, rolling the rest of her body with the momentum to quickly stand up.

The boys holler out in amazement as Alexa flicks her hair out of her face. “It's called a Kip Up, by the way,” she says, before returning to her blank smile. Tommy pauses for a moment while he thought of his next command. Before he can come up with one Michael blurts out, “Dance!” Alexa giggles before shimmying her shoulders and doing a little jig with her legs.

“What does LeBrock mean?” Tommy asks while laughing at her goofy dance.

“It's the name of the actress from the movie they based the video on,” Alexa says, still dancing.

“Wait, what movie?” asks Tommy

“Weird Science,” answers Alexa.

“Show me your butt!” shouts Michael. Tommy quickly shoves him, fearing Alexa's anger. Those fears were baseless as Alexa had already turned around and stuck her rear out. Both boys fall silent, in awe at the sight before them. Alexa's perky ass cheeks on display inside of her tight leggings. Her hips popped in such a way to accent her butt perfectly. The boys look at each other in disbelief. “Does the code word really work?” asks Michael, his eyes glued to Alexa's pert behind.

“It must be,” answers Tommy, equally as entranced. “Why else would she do this? We're just a couple of kids.”

“Yeah,” agrees Michael, adjusting his pants. “Whoever wrote that script must be a wizard.”

Alexa would have been amused at their childish wonderment if she wasn't horrified at herself for what she was doing. She had no intention of displaying herself like this, especially for children! She had simply gotten caught up in the game they were playing that she took the command without a second thought. Thank god she wasn't in her ring gear! She could only imagine how mortified she would be, showing off her ass in tight hotpants like that.

It took her a moment before she realizes that she was still showing off her butt to the boys. Why hasn't she stopped?! It's not like she enjoys this or anything, she just got swept up in the moment. But they a _re_ completely alone in this house, for a couple more hours. Nobody would know anything she did here. And while Michael can be a little bratty, Tommy is just so sweet. And they did such a good job on set that day. Those boys deserve a reward for their work, and Alexa decides to give it to them.

Slowly, she twists her hips around, tantalizingly presenting her perfect butt to the boys. She slides her hands up the wall for support to really stick it out for them. They stare on in awe of the display before them, Alexa Bliss and her flawless ass, and it is all for them. Alexa remembers the exact wording of the command, and realizes that she hasn't fully completed her obligation.

Removing her hands from the wall, she bends at the waist and gives her hips a quick shake as she touches her toes. Slowly sliding her hands up her legs, she caresses herself until she reaches the top of her leggings. Alexa slips her hands under the waistband and stretches it out, exposing the top of her thong. Tommy stares on, awestruck as Michael's heart skips a beat. She pulls her leggings down, deliberately slowly, teasing them with every inch of skin. Before long, there just wasn't enough flesh remaining to keep them held up. She simply lets them drop to the floor.

With nothing below her waist but a thong, Alexa runs her hands through her hair and bends forward once more, baring everything to these children, save for what remained hidden behind a thin strip of cloth. She rolls her hips around once more, the motions she performed earlier returning easily. She places her hands on her legs, raising them up to caress herself once more. To knead at the perky flesh of her cheeks. And to shock the boys out of their stupor with a hearty slap to her own ass.

“So,” Alexa asks, finally turning to face the boys and stepping out of her leggings. “Did you boys like that?” Michael dumbly nods while Tommy stammers out, “Y- yes ma'am.” She smiles and saunters up to the pair. “Well,” she says, sultrily. “You two said the code word.” She let the sentence linger in the air. The boys look at each other quickly before looking back to see that she had leaned forward, getting ever so close to them. “What else do you want me to do?” she whispers.

Tommy face grew scarlet as he became a stuttering mess. Michael was quicker on the uptake. “I've never kissed a girl before!” he offers. He closed his eyes and puckered up, but Alexa stands up from the two of them, returning to her blank smile in the middle of the room. However this time making sure to show off her bare legs. Michael remains in his anticipatory position for a moment, but realizes that the kiss he expected wasn't coming. He snaps his eyes open and looked at Alexa, betrayed.

Michael stammers out an accusation, but Alexa silences him with a smirk. “If you want me to do something,” she starts, staring deep into his eyes. “You have to tell me to do it.”

Suddenly nervous, Michael's face turns red. “Uh... Could you-” he swallows, but fights through it. “Could you kiss me?” The sensual look returns to her face as she slowly walks over to him. Her hips swaying with each step, she crosses the room and strokes his cheek. Alexa leans in and softly plants a tender kiss upon his lips. It lasts only a moment, but it was more than enough to fry the circuits in Michael's brain. He falls back onto the bed with a huge grin on his face.

The smirk returns to her face, proud of herself for taking someone out of commission that easily. The fact that he is a young boy and stands absolutely no chance against her is ignored. A stammer to her side grabs her attention, as Tommy struggles to speak. She gives him her full attention, cocking her hips just so. He grapples with the words in his mouth, trying to get them out in the correct order. “It's okay,” Alexa gently says. “I know what you want. But you have to say it.”

Tommy takes a breath to steady himself, “I- I want you to- to kiss me too.” A pleasant smile crosses her lips as she strides over to him. He leans forward: eyes closed, lips pursed. He is surprised when she softly pushes him back. His dejection promptly disappears as she straddles his chubby lap.

Tommy gasps when he feels her desirable body press against his. “You've been such a sweetheart today,” Alexa whispers, running her hands through his hair. “I felt like you deserve a little more.” Before he can say anything else, she gently presses her lips against his. She wraps her arms around him and he melts into her. Smiling against his mouth, she gets him to part his lips before sliding her tongue inside. Their kiss is deep and passionate, and she grinds her thong-clad crotch against him.

“Take my shirt off,” she whispers, breaking the kiss but not halting her movements in his lap. Tommy quickly grabs the hem of her loose t-shirt and lifts it over her head, her arms rising to assist him. Clad only in her underwear, Alexa resumes the kiss with passion, now also pressing her chest into his. “You can touch them,” she smiles. “Don't be scared.” Nervously, Tommy reaches up to her chest and squeezes a boob. His hand darts back to his side as she playfully laughs.

Alexa grabbed his hand and pulls it up to her chest, sliding it under her bra. She holds his hand in place as his fingers move around, feeling everything they could. His thumb catches against her stiff nipple and she moans into his mouth. Her hips continue to grind against his lap, and finally feel something poking back. “Well, well, well,” She smirks, grinding harder against him and eliciting a moan. “Looks like we've got something else to take care of.”

“Suck my dick!” Alexa almost falls out of Tommy's lap. The shout came from her side where a very conscious Michael was waiting expectantly. She looks down at his crotch, watching him squeeze it a few times. She turns back to Tommy with an apologetic look, “It is his turn, I guess.” She crawls out of his lap and gives his crotch a quick rub. “Don't worry,” she says, “I'll be back for this in a bit.”

She turns back to Michael and lowers his pants. “Wait!” He cried, pulling her to her feet. “He got extra stuff, let me play with your boobies too!” Alexa shrugs and takes her bra off, revealing her breasts to the young boy. He moves to grab them but his loose pants cause him to trip. He flails for a moment before falling face first into her cleavage. Alexa jumps at the sudden crash, but eases into it once Michael smothers himself in earnest.

With Michael firmly latched onto her breasts, Alexa takes it upon herself to release his penis from its cotton prison. What she finds isn't surprising, only a reminder that she is engaging in sex acts with minors. His penis is a bit over five inches long, and it has a decent girth. Probably looks larger because of his smaller frame. She didn't go into this expecting some passionate love affair; getting ravished by two young boys. She is here to rock these kids' worlds and never see them again. While Michael sucks one of her nipples, she starts stroking him off.

The sensation is already too much for the boy, rocking his hips in time with her strokes and clinging to her. Before he erupts, he manages to push himself away. “No, you can't do that!” He shouts, panting for breath. “I told you to suck it, that's all wrong!”

“You're right,” apologizes Alexa. “That's my bad.” She drops to her knees before him and kisses the end of his dick. She runs her tongue along him, earning a severe twitch each time. This kid is going to blow and soon. She takes his entire length into her mouth, an easy feat. She sucks down, earning a throaty moan from the boy. She bobs her head along, working her tongue around him. He returns to his earlier method of rocking his hips with the motions, throwing off her rhythm. Soon enough, he cannot take it anymore and needs his release.

Michael leans in and grabs Alexa's head and pounds his hips into her mouth. His hairless balls bounce off her chin. She makes an annoyed sound, but with his dick in her mouth and an imminent orgasm, he couldn't hear her if he wanted to. It doesn't take long before he cries out and fills her mouth with a gooey load. He holds her head in place while he rides it out, and she at least tries to work her tongue on him. Finally, he lets her go and falls back on the bed, once more in a daze.

The taste isn't great. Not horrible, just not great; Alexa finds a trashcan to spit it out in. Wiping her mouth clean, she returns her attention to Tommy who has patiently waited this whole time. “Um... sorry about him,” he says, glancing at Michael. “He shouldn't be mean like that.”

Alexa smiles at this boy's courtesy. “It's fine,” she says, sidling up with him again. “He's just excited. I know I would be.” She laughs and trails her fingers down Tommy's chest. “Now, I believe we have some unfinished business.” Tommy gets nervous again, and tries to stop her hand. She looks into his eyes reassuringly, she isn't going to hurt him.

“Just...” he starts, very uncomfortable suddenly. “Please don't laugh.”

Alexa's heart breaks. “Oh, Sweetie,” she coos. “I promise, there is nothing to laugh about here.” She smiles at him reassuringly, and he releases his tension. Readying herself for the worst, Alexa pulls his pants down.

Her preparation was unnecessary. What she finds shakes her to her core. Before her lies a thick mast that makes her nether regions ache. A slab of meat easily nine inches long and as thick around as her wrist. For a moment, all she can do is stare, before the words come tumbling out of her mouth, “Oh. My. _God._ ”

“I knew it!” Tommy moans into his hands. “It's bad, isn't it?”

“No, Tommy,” Alexa says, her hand feeling the weight of it. “This is _very_ good.” He looks down and sees her rapturous gaze at his penis and calms down. “You are going to make some lucky girl very happy with this some day,” she says, inching ever closer to it. “But today, that girl is me.” She wraps her lips around his head, her tongue rolling circles around it. Tommy's knees buckle and he sits on the edge of the bed to keep from falling. Alexa follows him, never losing her grip on this wonderment she has found.

She lifts it up and runs her tongue down to the base. She suckles on one of his heavy balls while stroking his girth. She runs herself back up to the tip and takes him back into her mouth. Her tongue running along the underside, head bobbing to and fro. Her hands work what her mouth can't reach.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Michael stirring. She doesn't have much time before he takes his turn again, so she decides to get ahead of him. She gives Tommy's cock another kiss before standing up. He is distraught that she would just leave him high and dry like this, but she gives him a quick kiss. Leaning into his ear, Alexa whispers, “Take my panties off.” He hesitates for a moment before kneeling down and sliding her thong down her legs. She daintily steps out of them and whispers once more, “Stick those somewhere safe. You can keep them. So you always know this was real.” He slips them into his pocket just as Michael gets off the bed.

“My turn!” He yells, rushing forward and latching onto Alexa's waist. She calmly but firmly pushes him off. “I hadn't actually finished up with Tommy's turn yet,” she reminds him. “You're going to have to wait just a bit.”

Michael isn't happy about this, but he knows just what will do the trick. He quickly reaches up to her exposed pussy and rubs as hard as he can, accidentally hitting her clit. Alexa lets out a moan as her knees buckle. She latches onto Michael just to keep standing. Having gone this whole time without any attention, her pussy is extra sensitive. “How- Oh fuck!” She cries as he slips his fingers inside. “How do you know- Mmm! Know how to do this?”

“I watch a _lot_ of porn!” he says. He does not stop fingering her.

Alexa groans. A kid in way over his head getting in a bunch of lucky shots. While he's hitting the right spots he has absolutely no technique. All this is going to do is rile her up but get her nowhere near an orgasm. He uses his free hand to squeeze her ass. “Okay- Fuck!” she pants in his face. “What do you want?”

“I want to fuck you,” he says. “Obviously.” He does not stop fingering her.

“Fine!” she shouts, frustrated beyond belief. “Get on the bed.” He reluctantly stops fingering her. Tommy looks despondent, another moment with Alexa ripped away from him. “You too, Tommy,” she calls. He is stunned, and doesn't quite understand the entire situation.

“But, aren't you going to...” he trails off, unable to say the words. “...With him?”

“I can take care of both of you at once!” she yells. “I'm fired up now! And I'm gonna show this little punk that he can't get the better of me!”

“I'm about to have sex with you,” he says, stroking his cock.

“GODDAMMIT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!”

“Um... Miss Bliss?” Tommy murmurs as he crawls up on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Alexa sighs, calming down. “He just got under my skin a little. Don't worry about a thing, Sweetie.” She motions him to move to the head of the bed. She crawls into position between his legs. “You just lie back and let me take care of this big, beautiful coOCK!” Her last word was accentuated by the sudden intrusion of five inches of brat up her pussy.

“Oh man,” Michael sighs, cradling her perky ass. “This feels amazing!” He gave her little time to adjust before his hammering began. Grunts and moans come out of Alexa's mouth, mostly unwanted. She isn't going to say that it feels bad by any means, but knowing what was to come, as she wraps her fingers around Tommy's girth once more, it certainly can't compare.

“Tommy?” Alexa asks.

“Yes, Miss Bliss?” Tommy responds.

“I'm going to stop complaining and suck your cock now.”

“Okay, Miss Bliss.”

True to her word, she takes a few inches of his length into her mouth and sucks down hard. She tries to keep a steady rhythm but the irregular pounding she is receiving isn't helping. But as she stares up into Tommy's eyes, her tongue bathing his cock, she knows that it she has more than enough skill to compensate. Lovingly, she worships this symbol of a man. Something that would drive women wild in due time, she has the first crack at. For a moment, Alexa wonders how she got into this situation. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she would be spit-roasted by a couple of twelve year olds, but here she is.

Michael's thrusts intensify and he wraps his arms around her waist. An easy enough sign that he is about to blow again. Already familiar with his signs, Alexa jerks herself forward to avoid him coming inside. Instead he mostly finishes on the bed, with a couple shots landing on her ass.

However, Alexa misjudged one aspect of her little “avoid the creampie” plan. The mountain of cock already in her mouth. Jumping forward like she did shoved Tommy's remaining length directly down her throat. She had accidentally managed to take him all the way to the base. The sudden change in pressure caused by the unintentional deepthroat induces Tommy's orgasm.

Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum floods Alexa's throat. All of it pumping straight into her stomach. She pulls back to keep herself from choking and got a mouthful for her trouble. The taste was amazing. She had no idea that cum could taste so good. Thick and just barely sweet. This kid's mom is feeding him something special.

Swallowing down shot after shot, Alexa is determined to empty him out. Every last drop of cum in this magical cock is going to be hers. Finally his bursts stop and she is able to pull back and get a proper breath of air. She notices a bead of cum still resting on his cock and sucks at his tip to clean him off. “So,” she asks, wiping Michael's cum off her ass. “What'd you think of your first blowjob?” Tommy is unable to respond. A cocky grin crosses Alexa's face, “I do aim to please.”

She checks the time. Just a bit over an hour left before their parents arrive. “Tommy, Sweetie,” Alexa leans over him. “You still there?” He nods. “Good. You think you've got another round in you?” Tommy is unsure. “Because we don't have a whole lot of time left, and you still haven't fucked me.” Tommy's eyes light up. “And I am not leaving here until you fuck me.”

“O-Oh,” Tommy stammers. He looks down at his chubby frame. “Really? You want to have sex with me?”

Alexa takes his hands into hers and stares him in the eyes. “I know you have issues with your body,” she gently says. “I had some real issues with how I used to look. But you're still a growing boy. Once you get taller, your body will even out somewhat. Eating healthy can be hard if you aren't used to it, but I know you can do it. And I guarantee you, a little confidence goes a long way. You're cute and you're so sweet. If you carry yourself better, walk with your head high, girls will notice you. And once they learn about this,” she runs a finger along his cock. “They'll stick with you forever.” Despite his best efforts, Tommy can't hide the smile on his face. “Okay?” she asks. He nods. “Okay. Now stop making me repeat myself and fuck me already!”

“Okay, sure!” says Michael, his dick hard and ready for more. Alexa is about to explain the concept of turns to him, but then she has a thought. Excluding him is only going to make him more annoying. She wants to make Tommy's first time special, but it's a bit impossible with Michael here. Her idea solidifies.

“Yeah, okay,” she smiles at Michael. “Just lay down over there.” He hurries into position and lays down, arms at his side and dick pointing to the ceiling. Tommy looks sad once more. “I thought...” he starts but Alexa shushes him before he can finish. “I told you, didn't I?” she says, draping her arm around him. “I can take care of both of you at once.” She gently pulls his head in and gives him a brief but deep kiss.

Turning her attention to Michael, she slowly crawls up his body until she is face to face with the boy, their bare bodies grinding against each other. Her pussy finds his cock and she slowly, achingly grinds against him. She presses her forehead against his, panting against his face. Their hot breath intermingling together. Her face as close as she can be without touching. She quickens her grinds and catches his lower lip in her teeth for a brief moment. Rising up into a sitting position, she glides her hands up her body, drawing his attention to her fit physique. She runs her hands through her blonde hair, lifting it up, showing him everything.

“Do you want to fuck me, Michael?” she purrs. Her hips don't stop moving.

“Yes!” he whines, desperately.

“You have to say it. Those are the rules.” Her hips don't stop moving.

“Yes, I want to fuck you!” he cries. “I want to fuck you so bad!”

Her hips stop moving. “Then apologize,” she says.

“What?!” he shouts. “Apologize for what?!”

“For hogging me all night,” Alexa says. “Poor Tommy here has just as much right to me as you do, and you keep going out of turn. Apologize.”

“Okay!” Michael yells, his hands gripping his head. “I'm sorry, Tommy! She's just so hot! I couldn't control myself. But you're right, I was selfish. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, man,” Tommy says. “You were just excited.”

“Yeah!” Michael yells. “Now can I _please_ fuck you?!”

Alexa smiles, proud of herself for not only popping two cherries, but for maybe helping them deal with some issues, behavioral or otherwise. She hems and haws for a moment, enjoying the last of Michael's suffering before the rest of her plan kicks in. “Oh, right” she slaps her forehead. “I completely forgot. You wanted to see my butt.” Lifting her legs, she spins around on the bed, now facing Michael's feet. Michael, however, got a front row seat to her perfect buns in his lap. She rolls her hips around once more, giving him another show.

Alexa raises her hips up and grabbed Michael's cock, getting the angle just right. She slowly lowers herself down and slips him up her ass. Immediately, Alexa's plan fails. Her intention was to have him fuck her ass and tire himself out, maybe get annoyed at the position with Tommy and have him just leave. But she couldn't have him leave now. It was almost as if Michael's young cock was a perfect fit for her ass. The slightest movement was sending lightning bolts of pleasure up her spine. To hell with the plan. She's taken care of these boys for long enough. It is time to get hers.

“Well, Tommy,” Alexa purrs. “Come and get me.” Tommy moves into position, and stares for a moment as his cock lines up with her pussy. “Don't be scared,” she whispers. “Just slide it inside.”

“Um...” he pauses. “Don't we need protection or something?”

She laughs, “I'm on the pill, don't worry about it. Just stick it in.” Tommy grabs his cock and leans forward, only for him to slip right off. A jolt runs through Alexa. “Just try it again, you can do it.” He tries once more and again, slips off. Alexa leans down and grabs him. “It's okay, it's always hard the first time. It's lower than you think.” She guides him to the correct spot and watches as he slowly sinks inside of her.

A deep, throaty moan escapes from Alexa's lips. The feeling of that much girth stretching her to her limits is almost mind shattering. Tommy stops a few inches in, “Are you okay?”

“It feels amaaaaazing,” she moans, her head lolling around. “Just give me a minute, need to get used to you. Your cock is so fucking big.”

“You didn't need to get used to mine!” Michael pipes up from beneath her.

“That's because his is like, four times bigger than yours,” Alexa says.

“Wait, really?” Michael exclaims. “I wasn't really looking. Tommy, are you packing heat? Good for you man!”

Alexa, surprised by the honest camaraderie, thought that maybe Michael wasn't so bad after all. Just a bit of a spaz who watches too much porn. “Okay, you two can fuck me now,” she says, now properly ready. “Go nuts.” Michael doesn't need to be told twice and began hammering away at her ass. It is a little harder to thrust upwards, and the difficulty actually evens out his rhythm somewhat. He also got a great view of her ass rippling every time his hips slap into her. He could even reach around and grab her boobs! Sex is great!

Tommy on the other hand was much more gentle. If she needed time to get used to him, then she might have trouble if he went too hard. But what he didn't realize as his gradual thrusting continued was that with each thrust, a little bit more of him got inside. Not until he had bottomed out and Alexa started drooling.

Alexa was finally getting hers. A giant cock gracefully filling her pussy while a jackhammer pounds her from behind. It was like making love with a vibrator up your ass. But she needs more. “Harder, Tommy.” she moans, wrapping her arms around him. “I need to cum. I need you to make me cum. Make me cum, Tommy. Fuck me harder.”

With her pulling him down, he couldn't refuse her if he tried. While he was still worried about hurting her, he decides that she would know what was best for her. His thrusts intensify as do her moans. Alexa pulls him in for a deep kiss, holding him tight.

The waves of pleasure pound her nonstop, rising, burning with every pulse. Until finally, she hits the breaking point and the dams break. Alexa falls back, her body jerking with the intensity of her orgasm. Her pussy clenches down on Tommy and his own hits, flooding Alexa's womb with a piping hot load. Michael finally hits his limit down below and fills up her ass for good measure.

The three collapse onto the bed in a sweaty, but satisfied mess. Michael finally knows when to keep quiet, while Alexa and Tommy share some post-coitus affection.

Michael is the first one on his feet, though a bit wobbly. He looks around for his clothes which have been strewn across the room. “Could you find me something to clean up with?” Alexa asks, still blissed out from the orgasm high.” Michael nods and wanders out of the room, looking for a towel.

Once he leaves, Alexa turns her head back to Tommy. “Hand me your phone,” she requests. It takes him a moment to fish it out of his pants, but he passes it to her. She taps away at it for a moment before handing it back.

“What was that about?” he asks, looking it over.

“Well, I needed to see how much time we have,” she says, sleepily. “And also I gave you my number.” Tommy is understandably surprised. “Any time I come back to town, I'll hit you up within reason. Might not be able to every time, but when I can, I'm all yours.” She pulls him in for another kiss. “I love you,” Tommy says once they disconnect.

“I know you do,” says Alexa, getting comfortable in the bed. She leans back in the bed and spreads her legs, watching Tommy's thick, creamy load dribbling out of her. "So full," she moans, a feeling of contentment washing over her.

What a day Alexa Bliss has had. She's going to have to get the Bowling For Soup guys a gigantic fruit basket or something. Who could have thought that a dorky little song about her would lead to a connection like this? Her eyes feeling heavy, she decides to let herself doze off for a bit. After all, she's certainly earned it.


	2. The Fun Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her "babysitting" stunt left one boy satisfied, but the other wants some more.

Alexa Bliss had just engaged in sexual relations with two twelve year old boys. This is not something she ever thought herself capable of, but she wouldn't change a thing. Tommy is a sweet boy with a very _very_ large penis that she is going to have many more interactions with. Michael on the other hand, definitely gets out of hand at times. She can clearly see that he is a good kid, he is just wound up all the time and needs a proper outlet. Acting clearly isn't doing it.

Michael comes back with the towel she requested and the three of them clean up while they still have time before their parents arrive. Once they're all dressed, it is only a short while before Tommy gets a text that his mom has arrived. Alexa gives him a final kiss before he heads off. Now alone with Michael, the silence grows thick. Despite her reevaluation of him, she still doesn't really have anything to talk to him about.

Clearing her throat, she decides to cut to the chase. “So uh, do you know how much longer your parents are going to be?” she asks, wanting to just get back to her hotel already.

“Oh, they aren't coming,” Michael says, tapping away at his phone.

Alexa whirls on him. “What?!” she cries. “What do you mean they aren't coming? We've been waiting this whole time because they got the schedule wrong!”

“Oh, no I cleared that up pretty much immediately,” Michael says, putting his phone away. “Told them I'd catch a ride home with someone else.”

“Then _why_ ,” Alexa seethes. “did you stick around so long?”

“What?” he asks. “Isn't it obvious?” Alexa raises her palms as if to say, Obviously not! “You're super hot and I wanted to hang out with you. Who'd have thought we'd have sex? That was great!” Alexa is too enraged for words. “So you wanna keep this party going at your hotel? I know you want to keep fucking me.”

The audacity of this child is what breaks her out of her rage stupor. “What in the hell makes you think that?” she asks incredulously. He strides forward and slips his hand into the front of her leggings. “Cause you're wet just talking to me,” he says, his fingers massaging her vagina once more.

“That's just residua-” Alexa's argument is cut off by the fingers invading her. His technique is still terrible, it's just that she's still sensitive after getting pounded by Tommy. But this gives her an idea. “Let's put it to a test then, shall we?” she offers. “If you can make me cum, I'll take you back to my apartment and I will do whatever you want until morning. And if you can't, **go the fuck home.** ”

“Deal!” shouts Michael as he starts taking his pants off. Alexa stops him fast. “No, none of that,” she says. “You don't get to make it easy. No using that vibrator cock of yours.” He grins at the nickname before shrugging and putting his hand back in her leggings. For a minute, he gets nowhere.

“Can I at least take your pants off?” he asks. “They weren't here before, it's messing me up.” Alexa remembers how his technique was no better when she was nude, so she agrees. He pulls her leggings down and while her legs are tangled up he spins her around and bends her over the bed.

“What the hell!” Alexa cries. Before she can get any further protests out, Michael spreads her cheeks apart and dives in, ramming his tongue up her ass. Any subsequent arguments are drowned out by her moans, and only further cast aside when he starts fingering her as well. The waves of pleasure are too much for her, and she is embarrassed by how fast she cums. It is a loud, quaking orgasm, her moans breaking apart in her throat.

Michael hops back and celebrates his victory. A gorgeous woman, all to himself for an entire night. How could any kid be luckier? Alexa struggles to her feet, and tries to argue the results. “You- You cheated!” she cries.

“Nuh-uh!” he retorts. “You said I only couldn't use my penis. I didn't use my penis at all!” Embarrassed by having been out-foxed by a child for perhaps the dozenth time that day, Alexa simply relents. “Fine, let's go.”

“Okay!” Michael yells, extremely pumped for his evening. “First things first, call us an Uber. We're gonna fuck in the back seat and try not to get caught!”

“Wow,” Alexa says, completely fuddled for a moment. “There are..." she thinks for a moment. "Four reasons off the top of my head why that's not happening.” Michael begins to protest but she cuts him off. “One: They have cameras in those things for security, we'd totally get caught and I am not letting that happen. Two: What, you think the driver just stares at the road the whole time? They constantly look back at the passengers, and have you never heard of a rear view mirror? Three: I said we go to the hotel first, then we do whatever you want. Only in my room. And Four: I have a rental car, let's just go already.” The pair finally leave the set, with Michael palming Alexa's ass.

The drive to the hotel is filled with grunts and stern warnings to not make messes that Alexa can't clean up. Once at the hotel, she is grateful that there aren't many people in the lobby, and no one is paying attention to the woman and child walking briskly to the elevator. They get to her room without incident and Alexa immediately sets more ground rules. Don't let anyone hear or see you. Never remove the Do Not Disturb sign from the door. Don't touch the minibar that shit's expensive. And other things you would expect a child to be warned about at a hotel.

Before they get started, Alexa needs a shower. Michael has already gone through her luggage and picked out what she's going to wear. Now with her hair done up and makeup retouched, Alexa Bliss steps out of the shower clad in the sexiest lingerie she had brought. A lacy bra and thong set, as well as thigh-high stockings and a garter belt. Michael sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. She strides over to him, hips swaying with each step.

Their faces inch ever closer, tantalizingly slow. Their lips brushed ever so briefly before she makes a sudden about-face. She glides gently into his lap and grinds her hips against him. The previously discussed lap dance was already blowing young Michael's mind. He reaches around her, one hand pawing at her breast, the other slipping into her panties. After a minute of just letting his hands wander where they please, Alexa stands up once more.

Spinning on her heel, she shoves him back onto the bed and crawls up to join him. She slides her form against his and lightly strokes his chest. He opens his mouth and she strikes. Quick as a flash, Alexa rolls around him, pinning his arm against her chest and locking his head down with her legs. He struggles in vain, “Ow! OW! What are you doing?!”

“Apologize,” she grunts.

“Ow! For what?!” He asks. “This was your idea.”

“For lying.”

“Okay! OKAY!” He cries. “I'm sorry I lied to you! I just wanted to spend more time with you, that's all! You clearly liked Tommy better so I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again.”

Alexa releases him from the arm bar and takes a breath. “I appreciate that, but you could have just asked. You gave off a pretty bad first impression, but I can see that you're a good kid.”

“Wait, I could have just asked?” Michael asks, incredulously. “No way, you were all over Tommy!”

“And Tommy had to go home,” Alexa reminds him. “You didn't.”

“But that's what I lied about?”

“I would have been fine if you had told me the truth there. But you didn't. You lied to me and cheated to get me back into bed.” Alexa gets right up in his face. “Tricking someone into bed is rape, Michael.”

“What?!” he cries. “I didn't know that! Don't call the cops, please!”

“I'm not calling the police. But you need to learn that you can't just lie to get what you want. Okay?” she strokes his cheek, clearing away either a tear or some sweat. She isn't sure which.

“Okay,” Michael says. “I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”

“Glad to hear it,” Alexa beamed. “So, you gonna fuck me until morning, or what?”

“Wh- Really?” he stammered. “You still want to?”

“You were right, earlier,” Alexa said. “I was definitely favoring Tommy back there. But that isn't to say you didn't bring a lot of your own to the table. You just need some proper lessons to iron out all the wrong things you've learned from clearly far too much pornography.”

Alexa pins him down once more, but this time much more tenderly. The two quickly come to an agreement. For every lesson she gives him on proper techniques and healthy sexual habits, he gets to fuck her however he wants. It was a win-win. True to form, Michael has boundless energy and Alexa eventually ran out of lessons, so the two just started fucking nonstop. In the bed, on the floor, on the sofa, in the shower, Michael's favorite: out on the balcony. No inch of that hotel room went unfucked on, and no hole of Alexa's went unfucked. All sense of reason or decorum had been removed, the only things that remained were the two of them and their lust.

Morning finds the two of them snuggled up in bed, having finally tired themselves out. Alexa wakes up first, her hair and other body parts a mess. She hops in the shower and cleans herself up. Still nude, she returns to the bedroom to find Michael awake, looking for his clothes. He notices Alexa and thinks for a moment before saying, “LeBrock.”

She rolls her eyes at him before assuming the position, a blank smile and arms at her side, but still making sure to show off her body. Michael bashfully hands her his phone. “Please put your number in there.”

“Oh?” She asks. “I thought this was your final hurrah.”

“Well,” he starts, choosing his words carefully. “I want to see you again. I really like you, and I... I just want to see you again.”

“I'll think about it,” she says, handing his phone back. “Next time I'm in town that is.”

“So... That's it then?” he asks.

“I suppose it is,” she wonders. “After all, I have to leave soon, and there's nothing I absolutely have to do at this very moment.”

The silence is uncomfortable. “Oh, right!” Michael remembers. “LeBrock!” Alexa smiles and resumes the position. “I want you to fuck me. One more time. Uh, for now, I guess?”

Alexa chuckles and shakes her head, “Just get on the bed.” He lays back, head pointed towards her, cock pointed to the ceiling. She slowly crawls up his body, letting hers rub against his along the way. She reaches his face and lets their breath mingle. Her bare pussy grinds against his bare cock. Her pussy is soaked for him, so fast. She tosses the thought away when she shoves her tongue into his mouth. They wrestle with their mouths while every scrape of her pussy against his cock sends shivers up her spine.

She pulls back, rising to a sitting position. Her hips keep working as she glides her hands up her body. She runs her hands through her hair, lifting it to show him everything. “Oh right,” she remembers. “You wanted to see my butt.” She turns around, now facing his feet and letting him get a view of her perfect buns in his lap. She rolls her hips against him once more, letting him savor the view.

Alexa raises her hips up and grabs her cock beneath her. She has a decision to make. Pussy or ass? For Michael's cock, it's a no brainer. She leans back and impales her ass on his cock. Does it feel bigger? She must be mistaken. She bounces her ass on him, mesmerizing him with the impact. It is absolutely insane how good this feels. It's like his cock was made for her ass, they fit so perfectly together. Every thrust sending a deep shock to her system.

Never one content to lie back and just take it, Michael lurches forward, wrapping his arms around Alexa's waist. The sudden blow knocks Alexa over, and the two promptly find their positions reversed, Alexa on her stomach and Michael straddling her ass. She raises it up slightly to allow him more leverage as he hammers away at her with his trademark enthusiasm. Her ass ripples with each slap of his hips; her hair whips around as her head rolls to and fro.

“Your ass feels so good!” he cries.

“And your cock feels so good in my ass!” she responds.

“Am I the best you've had in your ass?” he asks, getting full of himself. “Are you gonna think about me when someone else fucks your ass?”

“No one else is ever going to get a chance!” she moans, rolling her hips back to meet him. “My ass belongs to you now, baby.” This knowledge only boosts Michael's speed. “You like that, huh?” she asks, gripping the bed sheets tighter. “That's right. My ass is yours and yours alone, forever. You can tell all your little friends at school, 'You know that girl on TV? Alexa Bliss? I fucked her so good that her ass is my now legal property.'” They moan in unison. “And then you can show me off to them. Fuck me in front of all of them. And then I'll fuck all of your friends.” Her breath grows ragged. “All those little boys, fucking me from every angle...”

Michael hips screech to a halt. “Wait, really?”

“DON'T STOP!” Alexa yells. His hips immediately return to action, though not as fast. “No, not really. I just got caught up in the dirty talk. I thought it sounded hot.” Her voice lowers. “It _is_ hot. I'd totally get caught though.” She starts rubbing her clit. “It's so _fucking_ hot.”

“What have you done to me?” Alexa whines, the pleasure coursing through her. “Why am I being so slutty?”

“I dunno,” Michael shrugs. “I always thought you were pretty slutty.” She turns and glares at him. “And just regular pretty!” he offers. She rolls her eyes but still gives him a begrudging smile.

“I think we killed the mood,” she says, slipping him out and turning to face him. Michael is distressed, “What? Why? That felt good, right?”

“Of course it felt good,” she assures him, “I just really do have to get going soon. We might as well just call it quits here.” Unable to find the words, Michael resorts to puppy dog eyes, begging her to stay. “You know, those don't really work as well as you think when your dick is hanging out,” she says, giving it a flick. “But I have an idea,” she leans back and crosses her arms. “Convince me.” Michael's puzzled expression spoke his thoughts for him. “I don't want to feel like a slut anymore. I want to make love with a dashing young man,” her voice took on a frilly tone with the end of that sentence. “Give me your most romantic line, or I'm leaving.”

Michael's mind races, he has never even thought about romance or anything before! He hasn't ever asked a girl out! How can he possibly romance a woman? He wracks his brain, thinking of anything to say, when the words come falling out of his mouth. “I want to... make a baby in you?” Alexa snorts, struggling to hold back her laughter. She fails and is overcome by the giggles. “Shut up!” he pouts. “It's not funny!”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alexa regains her composure. “It's a little funny.” Michael pouts harder. She thinks on his words for a moment, and comes up with a plan. It's easily the riskiest gamble she'll make in her entire life, but she's willing to go through with it.

“I'll give you points for trying, come here.” She shimmies herself down and slurps his cock into her mouth. She works her tongue across his meat for a minute before pulling back and spreading her legs. “Had to clean you up first, we're switching things up.”

“Oh right,” he remembers, getting himself into position. “What was it? Toxic Cocks?”

“Close, Toxic Shock. But you're learning, that's go _ **oooo**_ _-_ ” He interrupts her by sliding inside. He thrusts away like usual, but his heart clearly isn't in it. With a twinkle in her eye, Alexa puts her final plan into action. “You know, I didn't take my pill yet this morning.”

“What pill?” Michael asks, slowing to a stop.

“My birth control,” she grinned. He clearly doesn't know what that is. “It keeps anyone from making babies in me,” she giggled, but then turned serious. “Let's make another deal. Fuck me. Pump me full of your cum. If you can knock me up, I'll leave everything for you. I'll quit my job, leave my friends behind. I'll come here and be your slut, forever.”

Michael is stunned. He can't believe this incredible offer just served up for him on a platter. “But what if I don't?” he hesitantly asks.

“If you don't, I get to catch my plane and go home,” she smiles smugly. “But don't think about that for now. Just fuck me.”

Michael doesn't need to be told twice. He pounds away at her with renewed vigor. Not quite as intense as previously. He hits her deep, he hits her hard. He makes sure to get every single inch of him inside of her before pulling back and slamming himself back in. Alexa's head rolls back, overwhelmed with this new form of his. If she knew he could fuck this good she would have tried to get him to knock her up earlier.

He wraps his arms around her waist and plants his head between her breasts. He's giving her all he's got and she's taking it better than the rest. She clings to his small body, raking her nails down his back. Her moans ring out through the room, a symphony to his ears. But he can't focus on that. All of his attention needs to be on fucking her. He isn't sure if pregnancies are based on the quality of the sex, but either way he's going to leave her something to remember him by.

Michael's thrusts become irregular. His time is growing short, and he can't hold on any longer. Alexa is just on the verge herself, just needing that final push. Ultimately, Michael can't hold out any longer. He bottoms out inside of her as his cock erupts rope after rope of piping hot cum onto her fertile, unprotected womb. The heat of his blast sends Alexa over the edge, and she squeezes Michael tight. Her pussy convulses, milking every last drop out of the boy.

They collapse onto the bed in a sweaty, panting mess. She steals a few tender kisses from him while she regains her strength. Words aren't necessary, they both know.

Once she can feel her legs again, Alexa stands up and stretches out the kinks. She makes sure to stretch her ass out for him and gives it a quick slap. Nervously, Michael asks, “So uh, how do we...” He trails off, unsure of the question.

“How do we find out if I'm pregnant?” Alexa coyly asks. He nods. “Oh, we won't find out for a few days. Maybe a week.”

“Wait,” Michael calls. “Then what are you-”

“I'm going to take another shower,” she says, gathering up her toiletries bag. “Then I'm catching my plane and going home.”

“But then...” The puzzle pieces finally fall into place. “You're leaving either way! You cheated!”

“And that makes us even,” Alexa grins. She gives him a quick smooch before heading for the bathroom.

Lost for words, Michael could only watch as her ass rolled with each step, her hips swaying with the confidence of a winner. He grumbled for a minute before hopping off the bed. “I need a shower too! Let me in!”

She relents and lets him share her shower. Once cleaned up, he reminds her that they hadn't finished their last bout of anal, and that he also owns property on Alexa Bliss Perfect Ass Ave. His tongue in her ass quiets any arguments, and he soon has her pressed against the glass, cock up in her buns.

This unexpected bout of coitus ruins Alexa's time table, and leaving her with no possibility of making her flight. The eager young boy stroking his cock beside her reminds her that it is a Saturday, and his parents would be totally fine with him spending a whole other day with his fictional friend. She extends her stay. He calls his parents to let them know. She blows him while he makes the call. They spend another day in and around the bed.

When they get hungry, they call for room service. She tells the bellboy to let himself in while she finishes up in the shower, poking her head out to give him a tip. All the while getting her own behind the door.

He convinces her to fuck on the balcony in broad daylight, but she insists on keeping him below the ledge. She rides him with the sun beaming down on her, warmth on the inside and out. Once night fell they returned, much more carelessly. She makes eye contact with an old man in the adjacent building. She lets him watch and he shows his appreciation all over his window.

One day turns into two, the pair only tiring out at the end of Sunday. They sit on the bed, watching old movies and eating pizza. Their hunger sated, they continue the movie marathon. With his fingers pumping away at her pussy and her hands gently stroking his cock.

In the early hours of Monday morning, Alexa runs down to the corner market. She picks up some snacks, a couple magazines, and a few pregnancy tests. She takes them all.

“Negative,” Alexa declares. “Go home.”

“Aw, come on!” Michael whines. “I don't want to!”

“What part of 'I had to go home on Saturday' did you not understand?” She refuses to soften to his puppy dog eyes. “You already got considerably more than we initially agreed. Count yourself lucky, hold up your end of the deal, and **go home.** ”

“Okay, well...” Michael stalls, trying to find some way to worm himself back into her. “One more time? To say goodbye?”

“You had your one more time two days ago,” Alexa was not going to give in. “Don't you have to go to school anyway? You can go and tell all your friends about me. They'll be so jealous.” Her tone betrayed her mood.

“But none of them will believe me!” he whined. Alexa knew that was the point, but she wouldn't dare say it. He gasps as an idea flashes in his head.

“No pictures,” she shuts him down immediately. “I could get in a lot of trouble for this.” He pouts at her as he struggles to think of any further avenues. One crosses Alexa's mind instead. “One picture,” she says as his face lights up. She grabs her bag and locks herself in the bathroom. Michael can only hear the sounds of zippers and buckles through the door.

She almost knocks him over when she returns to the room. He had shucked off her shirt and swapped out her pants for one of her ring gear bottoms. A tiny pair of leather hotpants, barely covering any skin at all. Her cheeks bulge from under their tight, leathery hold.

She struts across the room to an open patch of wall. Sliding her hands up it, she sticks her ass out and slowly rolls it around. “Well?” she asks, huskily. “What are you waiting for?” Michael eagerly starts taking off his pants. “No, dumbass,” Alexa scorns. “Take a picture.”

The camera app clicks and she turns and snatches his phone. “Hey!” he cries. She taps at it for a moment before scribbling with her finger. Flipping it around, she displays her work. The picture of her ass, so provocative, now has the words, “Property of Michael” written across her shorts.

He marvels at it for a moment, before realizing, “Won't people think this is fake? All I would have to do is take a picture of you on set and then write that myself.”

“That's the point, kiddo,” Alexa says. “But _you_ will always know the truth.” He seems genuinely appreciative. And also erect at the sight of her ass once more. Strutting her stuff got her worked up as well. He looks at her expectantly.

Alexa finally relents. “Fine, but you're only eating my ass. We don't have time to mess around.” She crawls on the bed and slips her shorts down. Michael dives in tongue first, slobbering all over her tight ring. She melts at his embrace and helps him work at her clit. The orgasm rips through her just as fast as always, and her arms give out. “How is _that_ what you're so good at?” she asks into the pillow.

“I'm good at his too,” Michael says, slipping his cock into his property. She gasps at the intrusion, but weakened from the orgasm, cannot fight back.

“You little shit,” she whines. “If it was anyone else, I'd kick your ass.”

He slaps hers, “But you love me.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Alexa Bliss demands.

His first orgasm of the day comes quick as well, and causes her second. They pant for breath, looking each other in the eyes. He smiles. She smiles back.

He eats her pussy while she calls the school to excuse him from class for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, it's the first thing I've written in a while. Any advice or criticism is welcome, not sure where I can improve. And not really about to share this sort of thing privately. Just keep things civil, yeah? We're all degenerates here, in one way or another.
> 
> You can find me at twitter.com/pythonfables


End file.
